


it mattered that there was love

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Mutation, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Jason Stryker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: They finished kissing, which Jas knew because her Daddy started laughing. When she looked back over, they were whispering to each other and both of them were smiling, so she made hearts float around their heads. Laura laughed, so Jas made the hearts burst apart to reveal even more hearts.
Relationships: Hank McCoy & Jason Stryker, Laura Kinney & Jason Stryker, Logan & Jason Stryker, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	it mattered that there was love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some Jason fluff so bad, so here. My little girl deserves all the love forever. Additionally, thank you very much to Librata for throwing poems at me till one clicked!

Jas was swinging her legs back and forth and slapping her feet together each time she made her legs go straight out in front of her. Every time her feet touched together she made glitter explode through the air and sprinkle down to the ground. It was getting harder because she was swinging her legs so fast that she was making  _ more _ glitter explode from her toes before the other glitter had even touched the ground. That meant she had to focus on the glitter that was falling even as she kept making more glitter fall.

_ Even more than that, _ she was making both of her dads and Laura see the illusion, so she had to make sure all three of them could see each colour of glitter as she focused on the glitter slowly falling to the floor. Oh, and her hair was long! Goodness, she was doing so many things at once. She could feel her mutation in the back of her mind and was doing her best to stretch it just like Mr. Xavier said that she needed to. Humming under her breath, she started trying to make it so her Papa saw a different colour of glitter than Laura did and  _ that _ was really hard.

“Daddy?” Jas asked, waiting for him to turn around to look at her before she continued her question, “how many people do you think I could influence with my illusions at one time?”

Her daddy very carefully put down the tube he was holding of her papa's blood to focus on her. They were all down in the lab together because Papa didn't like it very much when Daddy took his blood, but he always did it because, as Papa said, Daddy had the prettiest eyes in the world and they were impossible to say no to. Jas agreed with Papa's assessment of her daddy's eyes—they really were the prettiest eyes ever, whether they were the bright blue or the glowing yellow, Jas thought they were always super gorgeous.

Daddy said that he needed Papa's blood to cure sicknesses. Jas thought that made a lot of sense because both her papa and Laura could never ever get sick, and Laura and was made outta bits of Papa. Jas thought that it was really cool that her daddy was so smart, and she wanted to be just as smart as he was one day, though she didn't want to be a doctor like him.

“That's a tough question to answer,” Daddy admitted to her. She really liked that he was always honest with her about these things. If he didn't know the answer to something he didn't get mad or upset, he just told her that he would look into it and then he  _ always _ told her the answer once he knew what it was. The old doctors she knew hadn't been as nice as her daddy is. “Do you know how many people you've influenced before?”

Jas liked how Daddy never said “seeing things”. That was what she heard before, when she was with the mean men. There was a  _ really _ mean man that Jas didn't like to think about anymore, not now that she had  _ two _ Dads that loved her super lots, but he would say it too. That was why she really didn't like it now and when she'd told them that they hadn't even been mad at her!

Jas hummed to show that she was thinking and made a silly illusion of a thought bubble that she saw in all the picture books Peter let her look at appear above her head. Papa snorted from where he was sitting on the patient chair that Daddy only used with the three of them—he said it was comfier than all the others so it was special for his special people—which made Jas smile because she loved making her family laugh.

Jas was still thinking when Laura, who was sitting over at a table that Daddy had set up  _ just _ for them and working on her homework, answered with, “Seven. That was her max.”

Jas nodded in agreement, making some glitter fall around Laura's shoulders. She snorted just like Papa had and sent Jas a smile that she returned with a really big one. “My max was seven!”

“Thank you, girls,” Daddy told them kindly, nodding his head with his thinking face on. Sometimes Papa teased him about this thinking face, but Jas knew he thought it was really handsome because Papa had told her so. “I'm honestly not sure. The only other telepath I've ever worked with is the Professor, and you two have such a different range of powers that you're hardly comparable.”

Jas nodded her head, adding, “Mister Xavier says that my mind is a muscle and I need to exercise it,” Jas told them primly, “and he believes that, at least right now, I have a low affinity for reading minds but a very strong affinity for influencing them.” She repeated her words exactly as Mr. Xavier had first told them to her. It was really nice knowing someone else that was almost like her. She really liked it when Mr. Xavier spoke in her mind and that she could speak back whenever she needed to by focusing very strongly.

“Perhaps your telepathy is  _ based _ around illusions and that's why you have a hard time with tasks that Charles finds quite easy.” Daddy hummed under his breath again, and then he started scribbling away in a notebook. Papa looked over at her and made a face that caused her to giggle loudly. When Daddy got really into his work it was almost impossible to get him to stop.

Papa said Daddy's name but he didn't even hear it and Jas giggled again. Papa got up and leaned against Daddy's shoulder, kissing his ear. Jas couldn't help but smile. Seeing them together always made her feel really happy. 

“You done with me, blue?” Papa asked, giving Daddy a smile that he  _ only _ gave to him.

Jas giggled again when Daddy hummed. He probably hadn't really heard Papa but that was okay because only a second later Daddy was shaking his head and then turning to look at him. Their faces were really close together so Daddy's eyes went wide, and Jas' heart felt all warm when Papa kissed him. Jas turned over to Laura to find her still doing her homework, but she was smiling too.

Even though Jas didn't really like thinking about her life before coming to the mansion and meeting her dads, she really liked thinking of Laura. She knew that Laura liked it when their Dads were happy because she'd never had  _ any _ Dads before. Jas had a Dad, but he wasn't very nice, which is why Jas didn't like thinking about him and only liked thinking of her new Dads, who were both really nice and loved her a lot.

They finished kissing, which Jas knew because her Daddy started laughing. When she looked back over, they were whispering to each other and both of them were smiling, so she made hearts float around their heads. Laura laughed, so Jas made the hearts burst apart to reveal even  _ more  _ hearts. 

Both of them laughed when they noticed, and they stopped talking because Papa started walking towards her. 

“Thanks for the glitter show, Princess,” he told her before bending down and lifting her onto his hip. She wrapped an arm around his neck to hold on, giggling because she really liked it when Papa carried her and he was  _ so _ strong that he still could. Before coming to the Mansion and meeting her new Dads, no one had carried her in a really long time, so it was always really fun.

“Did it help?”

“It always helps havin’ you girls around,” Papa told her, tickling her side until she was squirming and giggling.

Jas rested her head on her shoulder, which pressed her growing hair against her cheek. That made her smile again, because no one shaved her head anymore and she was allowed to have as long of hair as she wanted! Papa squeezed her, and talked with Laura but Jas didn’t listen because it was about Laura’s homework, and instead she closed her eyes and let herself feel loved and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
